


JNS Productions: Steve Gets Stretched

by ticklishraspberries



Series: JNS Productions [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Multi, Polyamory, Tickle Videos, Tickling, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: It’s actually Nancy’s idea, so it makes no sense that Steve should be the first one to suffer for it. Not that he’s actually complaining.





	JNS Productions: Steve Gets Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> Series heavily inspired by @wordstrings on Tumblr.  
> Mentions of bondage ahead but nothing overly nsfw!

Nancy is the one who brings up the idea.

“Jonathan’s already great with a camera, and he’s got the equipment so that bit is settled. Plus, we could even make, like, profit off this. How cool would that be?”

She manages to convince Steve and Jonathan with very little effort, actually.

Nancy’s become a bit of a computer whiz after college, so she does a little research and manages to make them a pretty cool website.

So, with Jonathan as the camera guy and Nancy as the tech girl, to them it only makes sense that Steve should be in the video first. He can’t see the fairness in this idea, pouting and trying to call for a coin-flip or game of rock-paper-scissors, but alas, his two partners are equally stubborn.

It’s a quiet Saturday morning, and the triad goes about their day as per usual, making breakfast and checking their social media timelines for the next hot meme or news outbreak. Jonathan calls his mom and she updates him on the latest Hawkins gossip, which he passes on to his partners.

But around mid-afternoon, Nancy suggests they film.

Steve’s stomach begins to flutter, heat already rising in his cheeks. But he doesn’t protest. He’s just as interested in exploring this, he’s just been anticipating this since they first spoke about it, and now it’s finally here, and he doesn’t know what to expect.

Jonathan sets up a light behind the camera that he uses regularly in his photography projects, adjusting it to what Steve assumes is just the right angle, however, he doesn’t know shit about lighting or videos or anything of that sort.

While he gets the technical stuff all set, Nancy is looking at Steve with a grin he would almost describe as predatory. She’s far too excited about this for his liking (correction: he likes it a lot).

Now, don’t get him wrong. This is far from the first time he’s been tied up, even in front of a camera (yeah, Jonathan wanted something more “erotic” for his portfolio, it’s a long story). But looking at the way Nancy’s got it all set up, he already feels like squirming.

She’s gentle as she cuffs both of his wrists, checking that the bonds aren’t too tight. He’s sat up straight against the headboard, a pillow stuffed behind his back for comfort, and his bottom half is sitting normally on the bed with his legs outstretched and loose from any bonds. The focus here is strictly on his upper body, which is much more sensitive in Steve’s case, and as he tugs at the bonds and realizes he can’t pull his arms down to his sides, and his thin t-shirt offers him little to no protection.

“Ready?” Nancy asks him, her voice soft as she cards her fingers through his hair.

He swallows. “Yeah, I am.”

She smiles. “Normal safeword, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Which is..?”

He rolls his eyes, lips quirked up fondly. “Bullshit,” he replies.

“And if you can’t remember that one?”

“Red.”

“Good,” she mumbles, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Are you two done flirting so I can hit record?” Jonathan asks teasingly, his finger hovering over a button on his camera.

“Yes, sir!” Nancy replies with a mock-salute.

“Action,” Jonathan says, pressing the button and taking a small step back, peering through the viewfinder.

Steve watches the little red light on the front glow, and he tenses in anticipation already.

Nancy’s demeanor has shifted already, her posture taller as she stands above him, smirking. She begins to walk around the bed until she gets to the foot of it and then crawls forward towards his body, sitting back on her heels between his legs. She gives him a big grin, raising her hands, wiggling her fingers. Fuck, he wishes she didn’t get a manicure recently. Hovering over his sides, then ribs, she finally lets her fingers touch down beneath his arms, nails stroking his skin softly.

First, he tries to hold back, sucking in a breath and screwing up his face, playing tough for the camera. But that facade quickly shatters, and he’s giggling uncontrollably in seconds.

“This isn’t fair!” he whines, kicking his legs uselessly.

“What isn’t fair about this?” Nancy asks, her tone innocently evil. “You _ love _ this!”

The blush already forming on his face quickly grows, spreading to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

Nancy gets up, standing at the side of the bed, and she starts wiggling her fingers with more vigor, digging into the sensitive hollows, and Steve chokes on a shriek of laughter, his head tipping back as he stops fighting, stops playing tough, and just lets himself loose, and lets himself laugh.

“Babe, do you wanna come help me out?”

“With pleasure,” Jonathan’s voice rings out from behind the camera, and he strides into frame, taking Nancy’s former seat on the bed between Steve’s legs, a wicked grin on his face.

“No, no! Two against one is cheating!” Steve whines as light fingers scratch at his knees and inner thighs, his boxers leaving the skin exposed. His laugh kicks up, kicking to no avail. He’s always been quite vocal while tickled; his half-hearted begging isn’t just played up for the camera.

Nancy’s moved on to his ribs now, poking between them and playing them like piano keys, and Steve desperately pulls at the ties around his wrists, knowing he would only trap her hands if he could pull them down, but his instinct isn’t so logical. And Jonathan, oh, his fingers are so light and evil, tracing shapes over Steve’s legs, giving him goosebumps as he took deep, desperate breaths between fits of giggles.

Nancy backs off for a moment to let him calm down, Jonathan’s fingers slowing but not stopping completely, the touch light enough to keep Steve on edge but stop him from laughing his head off. As he’s catching his breath, eyes shut and body slumped, his two partners seem to be forming some evil plot.

Once they’re sure he’s good to continue, they both dig into his sides and belly with no warning nor remorse, and the squeal that leaves him is undignified but pretty damn adorable.

“Noho fair!” he cries again.

“I think it’s plenty fair,” Jonathan coos, scratching beneath his shirt to elicit a stronger reaction. It works, as Steve arches his back with a squeak.

Nancy’s eyes are gleaming with excitement, her nails running up and down his sides mercilessly.

“I’m dying!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Nancy teases, rolling her eyes.

Jonathan chuckles, shaking his head. “You need a break, love?” he asks, his fingers stopping.

Steve takes the opportunity to suck in a breath. He thinks, and then shakes his head. No. He doesn’t. He’s fine. He’s having fun. He doesn’t want to stop.

Both his partners grin, and return to their tickling for a while longer before Steve is red-faced, teary-eyed, and breathless. They untie his wrists, smooth his hair out of his sweaty face, kiss him softly, and rub his back with a firm, non-tickly touch. 

In the end, they get a good half-an-hour of footage, including the breaks which they decide to leave in.

“All the tickling videos you find online are so merciless,” Nancy frowns. “I’d like to at least try and promote some form of communication and consent instead of cutting out the parts where we act like real humans and not porn stars.”

The boys agreed, and Jonathan uploaded the video the next day. It became a success pretty quickly, the site getting a decent number of attention and a few comments of feedback.

“Someone commented that they wanna see you get it next, Jon,” Nancy grins.

Jonathan blushes down to his toes. “We’ll see,” he mumbles, but her and Steve both know he wouldn’t mind that one bit. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
